


random

by TMG60Max (orphan_account)



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: British Actors - Freeform, But Mary didnt get shot, Everything in Season 4 happens, John doesnt live in 221b anymore, Missing Persons, Multi, Post-Reichenbach, Suicide Attempt, hiddlesbatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TMG60Max
Summary: Random stuff i write.





	1. Sherlock Misses You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets a phone call and it goes bad.

John gets a phone call while making dinner for mary and him. He answers th phone and find its sherlock. They argue that john doesnt need sherlock.

Sherlock then tells john where he is and john begs him not to do it. Sherlock realises that he doesnt john and sets the phone. He jumps off and all john hears is a loud crack and the wind.

He then hangs up the phone,backs up into a wall, and slides down and cry. Mary asked whats wrong and john just starts crying harder. She reaches down and hugs john.


	2. Im sorry, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets a phone call, on set, and something happens

Ben didnt come home, wont answer his phone, and doesnt show up to work the next day. Tom and his coworkers get worried. Ben is then pronounced missing and all his fans go crazy. After a few months, tom gets a mysterious call from someone.

Toms pov.

We just finished a scene when i get a phone call. I walk to the side and pick it up. "Hello, this is Tom Hiddleston"   
"Tom?" i hear. Its him. I reconise that voice anywhere. Its Ben!  
"BEN?! What happened?! Where are you?" i yell out. Everybody looks at me. Suprised as hell.  
"Tom, come save me before i make this desicion. Persuade me. Please." he says.  
"Ben, what do you mean? Make what desicion? Where are you?" i ask.   
"Tell me you love me, try and get me away from the edge. About 30 stories up, hotel room balcony." he says. I then relise whats happening. Oh god.  
"Ben, ben. Listen to me,get down from there, dont do this. I love you. Please Ben.. Rember the quote you told me when i was in the same position your in. Suicide always kills two people." I say to him, worry etched on my face.  
"I love you too tom." he says. I hear the phone being set down and i start yelling out to him.  
"Ben? Ben! Pick the phone back up. Dont do this to me. Ben i love you.  
I hear silence amd then a large crack.  
I stamd there, sadness etched on my face. I walk outside the studio. Lean agaist the wall. And start crying. I sit there for a good miniute before i hear Martin, my co-worker and Bens best friend. Come and stand in front of me. " What just happened?" he asks me.  
"B-ben called me. Begging me to persude him off the edge. I tried to before he jumped off." he pulls me into a hug and we start crying


	3. The Fain Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a random story a wrote years ago

*Megan`s Pov*

 Hello, I`m Megan. I`m 13 and a professional boxer. I know, you’re surprised since I’m only 13 but I’ve been learning since I was 3. Ok on to the actually story.

“Stop!” My coach says. He is covering in padding so he doesn’t get hut as a practice for an upcoming fight even though I don’t need practice.

        “Go get some water” he said. I walk over to the wall where my water is. I open it and down it in one drink. Good thing we have20 more water bottles. I open 2 more and do the same thing.

        “hey Megan, it`s 3 and practice is over, you can leave now.” Jake says.

        “Ok Jake, see you tomorrow.” I say

        “Ok Bye Megan.” He says.

        “bye.” I say

        I go to the closet and put away my boxing gloves then I go to the wall and grab my bag. I got to the door, open it, and walk to my car. Oh yea, did I say I can drive too. I am the smartest person in the world. I gradated collage at 12 and high school at 10. I got a PhD in computer science. So why am I not using my knowledge to use? Because I love sports too.

         I get in my car and turn in. I drive down to my business, also I own a company. I get out and head inside. I sit down at my desk and start to open fan-mail because it heads there instead of my house. As I am looking for one to open I find one with a familiar name, Sean William McLoughlin. I recognize it instantly as Jacksepticeye, one of the people I watch on YouTube after I’m done recording and uploading to my channel. What it says is this.

 

                 Dear Megan,

                       I am a huge fan and a youtuber. I love your videos and your matches in the ring. I was hoping this could get to you because I was wondering if we could record sometime and you could give me some tips on how to be more popular on YouTube. Also I was hoping to meet up one day and you could record a skit with me that would be awesome. Also I was wondering what your favorite animal was cause my favorite is worms, weird right? Well I was hoping you could respond one day, until then if you like this letter, punch the postage stamp on yours and have a nice day.

                                          Sincerely, Sean aka jack.

 

        I stop reading and get out paper. Normally I don’t respond to people but this is someone I have been wanting to get in contact with for some time now. I start writing my letter back.

 

             Dear Sean,

                 I got your letter and yes I would love to record with you and when I finally get a break from boxing, I would love to come to Ireland to record a skit with you. You asked what my favorite animal is and my favorite animal is worms too and butterflies too. So I could hope we could get in contact soon. Msg me on Instagram your skype and we can record sometime.

                                Sincerely Megan aka Tmg60

 

I put the letter in an envelope and close it. I write the address and put a postage stamp on it. I gave it to my assistant to mail it out to him. Finally I could get in contact with him. I start reading other mail and respond to some people like Mark Edward Fishbach, Adam Dalberg and Mitchell Huges. I want them to meet me at pax prime this year, so we can all meet each other. I want to meet a lot of people but I need time to practice and train and record and meet fans. I get up and check the time. Oh its 9 all ready. I push my chair in and grab my bag, it’s time for my nightly practice.

I head out the office and say bye too all my workers since I’m nice to all of them. I walk out the door and walk too my car. I drive to the gym cause Jake isn`t up this late at night. I get out my car and walk inside. Everybody who works here knows me so I only have to pay a small membership fee because I go late at night, every night. I walk in and show them my card and say hi. I walk over to the locker rooms and get changed. I come out and put my boxing gloves on and start punching the bag. After a while a get tired and grab one of my many water. I drink about ¾ of it.

        I set it down and go practice my punching some more. After a while I check the time and I see that it`s midnight. I go to the locker rooms and get changed again. I leave the locker rooms and say bye to the people who work there. I got to my car and drive home. I walk in and check my voicemail. I hear that my opponent dropped out and I win by default. I relised that I have the next week off and I remember that pax prime is next week and I message jack on Instagram saying that pax prime is next week and I am going, if he wants to I will pay for him. He responds and says yes and can’t wait to meet me. I get off Instagram and go to bed. I get in the covers and turn the light off and go to sleep.

*Time Skip*

                 It’s now time for pax prime. I drive up to Seattle since I live in Tacoma. I park my car and walk inside with by badge. Instantly fans come up to me and ask for stuff. I sign some papers and get pictures with some people. I told the others that I have a panel soon with some people and I and doing I signing in the panel. I leave and go to find jack, mark, Adam and Felix. First I find Adam at the Minecraft/ Team Crafted booth. He spots me and runs up to me. We hug each other and say hi. I ask him the team knows me and he says yea. Also they didn’t relies that he left me walk around and behind the booth

         “Wait where did Adam go?” I hear Ty say.

       “I don’t know” Jason says. He goes in and says that he found a person. I walk in and they all jump up to hug me. We all laugh and say our hellos. I ask them if they want to da a panel with me. They all say yes.

          “Fantastic! I now have to find other people. Bye” I say.

        “Bye” they say in unision.i walk off to find Mark, Jack, And Felix, knowing that they are all together. As I am walking around I meet more fans and I sign a pair of boxing gloves that a fan wanted me to sign. Soon I find them. I quietly walk up behind Jack. Mark and felik see me and I tell them to keep talking. Soon I am close enough to whisper in his ear.

        “It`s Me” I whisper in his ear. He jumps up and screams. I laugh as he relised who I am.

        “ Megan! Why did you do that?!” he yells at me as I laugh harder. Mark and Felix laugh too. After a while we stop.

        “I don’t get a hug?” I ask. They all run at me and attack me with hugs.

        “Hey! You guys want to do a panel with me and Team Crafted?” I ask.

        “YES!” they shout in unison. Yes fantastic.

        “Ok then its starting in 15 min so just come with me.” I say. We walk to the place where it’s at. We walk in and I see the team sitting at the table. I introduce them to the guys. I sit in the middle and jack, mark, and Felix are at the end with jack being at the very end. They announce that there is panel for me, team crafted, and mark, jack, and Felix in the main room. Soon the room is full.

         In the beginning we do a Q&A. Next is the question. I stand in front of the booth answering questions. Out of the corner of my eye is see something, more like someone. I turn to my right to answer a question and I can see more of the person. He has a gun and is pointing it at jack and is about to pull the trigger.

        “JACK WATCH OUT!” I yell and I run in front of Jack. The person pulls the trigger and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I fall to the ground.

        “MEGAN! SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!” Adam yells. Jack kneels down and says something but it’s unaudioable. I see someone standing over me but my vision is too blurry to see who it is. Black spots dance across my vision. I start to fall into unconsciousness as death welcomes me. I can’t hear anything. My eyes fully close and a bright light appers.I`m sorry jack. I’m sorry I couldn`t stay awake anymore. I’m so sorry.


End file.
